In The Now ADOPTED
by The.Fanfic.Lover46
Summary: Tris and the gang are in High School. She meets a mysterious person named Four, who she learns has a similar life. Will their mutual need to overcome their past bind their friendship? Will they fail to live in the present and get lost in the past? Find out in this story full of ups and downs, memories, and young love. Eventual Fourtris. *ADOPTED FROM FANGIRL762616*
1. Chapter 1

In The Now Chapter 1: Prologue, a divergent trilogy fanfic | FanFiction

**A/N: Hi! ****_In The Now_** **was adopted from Fangirl762616. She is an amazing writer so go favorite and follow her! I will tell you in an A/N when I am starting to continue this story.**

Prologue

My locker slams shut. A stupid girl, a jealous idiot, a teenager trying hard to look pretty but ending up looking like she stuck her face in a cake. The _wonderful_ Lauren. Oh, man, she looks absolutely _disgusting_ today. Really, really, short crop top (keyword: really), and a high-waisted skirt that just barely reaches the end of her butt. Six inch heels, heavy makeup, bleach-blonde hair done in curls, and, of course, her little flippin' posse trailing behind.

"Looks like she's a little stiff today, girls!" Lauren says in that high-pitched screech she calls a voice.

"Yeah," Her followers say in unison.

"Mmmm, how 'bout it, Stiff?" she says to me.

Through clenched teeth, I manage to get out, "I said don't call me that, or I'll rip your head off your neck."

"Oh, you aren't being very nice today, Stiff," She fakes a pout. "maybe it's because of your extreme obesity and ugliness. I mean, look at your face! You're built like a sixth grader!" She exclaims, eyeing me up and down.

"At least I'm not so desperate that I look like a clown. Oh, and everybody knows you stuff your bra." I argued.

"You know what, shorty, I would watch my back if I were you. Because we are serious about revenge," She retorts. But I am clever.

"So you're admitting that I'm right, Lauren?" I raise an eyebrow. She flips her hair, and stomps off, her 'crew' following her example. Typical Lauren.

xXx

Four wonderful words. Last. Day. Of. School.

Lauren's threat was a week ago, and I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to feel uneasy. I roll out of bed and wait for my alarm's song to finish. _I Need You _by M83.

_Have you ever had a feeling_

_That we're not alone?_

_Hold to call the feeling senile_

_They unearth more_

_Going down the dusty roads_

_We are cold and see-through_

_I need you_

_There's a reason after all_

_All the things that I have done_

_Pump the blood and leave it alone_

_Anywhere you take me_

_See it all_

_Just go and solve it all_

That song really calms me. And it has a killer sax solo. I know how to play it.

I throw on some dark wash jeans, a black tank top, and an off-the-shoulder black and silver polka-dotted three-quarter sleeved shirt. I run downstairs and find my brother, Caleb, eating breakfast, my dad drinking coffee with the paper in his hand, and my mother blending a smoothie. I sit down next to Caleb to eat my breakfast

"Beatrice, I have the day off, and so does your father. We will be here if you need anything," She says. "We can take the time to catch up. Love you both very much, have a good day," She informed me and Caleb.

"Love you too!" Caleb and I call as we walk out the door. "Not a word from Dad, as usual," I mutter. "Beatrice, you really need to stop being so selfish," He scolds as we get in our cars, his a blue Nissan GT-R that doesn't come out until May, mine a black Ferrari. Our parents are Natalie (author and illustrator) and Andrew (highest-paid Senator in the country) Prior. Caleb is the "easy A+" kid. Mom, Dad, Caleb, and everyone know where they fit in. I, on the other hand, am a totally different story. I am the shy girl in the background who is actually a wonderful athlete. I figure skate, but not really professionally. Basketball, soccer, hockey, field hockey, tennis, softball, you name it, I got it down. I play on teams, but I don't like the attention. Never liked fame, never will.

I get to school with no Lauren trouble, thank God. Pass through all my classes, easy. But I'm getting nervous. She wouldn't go all 'I'm getting revenge on you' mode and let a school year pass by before she gets me. Oh, no.

I finish TLT (Targeted Learning Time) and say goodbye to my teachers for the year. I meet Susan at my car and we hug goodbye, and we promise to text over the summer, because I will most likely be in Paris, France or Athens, Greece when we speak next. Even though I would enjoy spending my time here in Seattle, my mother insists it gives her "inspiration" for new stories. Huh, I haven't read any, so I don't know.

I'm lost in thought and about to unlock the car door when Lauren and her gang come by me. They start attacking me, kicking, punching. I fight back, and manage to knock down two out of the three, but Lauren still won't go down. I pin her down, but she grabs a knife out of her pocket and scratches me, deep, across my collarbone. I punch her jaw right before everything starts to spin, then the picture dims, until I see Caleb galloping over. Huh, he looks like a horse.

He reaches me, and then everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 2

30Chapter 1: The New Girl

**A/N: Hey! I Adopted this story from Fangirl762616! Go follow and favorite her! She is the best! Btw all my A/N will be "Hi". It's too hard to explain why; I will later.**

Chapter 1: The New Kid

I wake up to my alarm again. I might change it for the sake of new things, but I'm not sure. Maybe I want one thing to stay the same.

Oh, new life, how I won't miss the old one. I will miss Susan, and Robert (Susan's brother), and my parents and Caleb. But now, I'm staying with my 'Aunt' Tori. She is a famous restaurant owner that has over 200,000 other locations in the U.S. She also told me that she and her husband, Bud, own a little hangout place for teenagers in their town. It's called The Pit, and it has some shops in it too. She is my mother's best friend. They grew up here, in this town.

I get up to put on my outfit. I like to dress in black, but I am _not _goth. I repeat: _not _goth. I slip on a pair of skintight black leather leggings, and a dark maroon colored tee with white print that says 'perfect boys only exist in books'. I love to read, but I don't read _all_ the time. Reading and math, science, language arts… all those academics are Caleb's strong area.

I decide to slide down the bannister today. I ain't in Seattle no more.

Tori is waiting downstairs. She went to culinary school, so obviously she is a great cook. She made pancakes today, which remind me of home, but they look really fluffy and buttery… can you tell I love pancakes?

"Better save that drool for the boys," Tori points out. I laugh. "Do you even see my shirt?" I point to my shirt.

"Yes, but I showed Christina a picture of you and she said she had the perfect boy for you," She sets the pancakes down on the kitchen island. I sit on the stool, and dig in. Three words. Oh. My. God.

"Who's Christina?" I ask. "A girl in your grade that's a regular at The Pit. She said you two will be best friends. She also said you were drop-dead gorgeous." Tori casually explains.

I almost choke on my pancakes. "What?"

"Yep."

I have no idea what to make of this. I mean, I don't use makeup. I am very plain, and I, apparently, "look like a sixth grader." That scar still remains on my skin from the blade of Lauren's knife. Caleb had rushed over to me. And my punch apparently knocked her out.

I wouldn't speak to anyone for two days after I got out of the hospital. Then my mother had said, "why don't you move in with Aunt Tori?". I had said yes. So after we went to London, then Paris, then Ireland, we came back, I packed up my stuff, said my goodbyes with promises that I would visit, or they would visit me, and here I am, in Chicago, Illinois.

I had a week of summer left before I went to school, so I decided to get a tattoo. Three ravens, for each member of my family I had to leave behind. On my collarbone, over the scar, leading to my heart.

"So, is this Christina girl blind or something?" I ponder.

Tori snorts and rolls her eyes. "As if. You are beautiful, Tris."

Her nickname for me is Tris. My full name is Beatrice Grace Prior, but she didn't like Bea, which is what Caleb sometimes calls me, so she decided on Tris. I am going to use Tris as my name, instead of Beatrice, at school.

"I don't know. I'm pretty plain." I shrug. Natural blonde waist-length hair, dull bluish-gray eyes, and a, quite frankly, long nose. Caleb was interesting, brown curly hair, dimple on one cheek, bright green eyes, and a hooked nose. Me, I'm just plain.

"No you aren't, Tris." Tori states. "If Christina thinks you are drop-dead gorgeous, then, well… you'll see when you meet her. She said you are going to be part of her group, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, she seems to be determined." I laugh. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later at The Pit."

"Mmkay, just try not to get a boyfriend too soon. Caleb will kill me." She says.

I laugh and shake my head. I grab my black leather jacket and slip on black converse. I walk out the door and climb into my car. We shipped it down here. I drive to the school, Roth High, and step out. A bunch of people stare and gawk, and somebody, a boy most likely, whistles as I grab my bag. I'm a little early, so I play on my phone and lean against the car. Ugh, I am addicted to Subway Surfers.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I look up. I am met with two boys with dark skin and dark hair.

"Hey, I'm Zeke," One of them, who is slightly taller says.

"And I'm Uriah," The other one says.

"We are the Pedrad brothers!" They say in unison. Then they fist bump. "Are you the new girl, the one Christina's been talking about?" Uriah asks. "Yep," I say with a newfound confidence I didn't have at my old school. "I'm Tris."

"Christina, we found the girl! Bring everyone over!" Zeke shouts. "By the way, nice car." The brothers whisper in together.

I turn off my phone and shove it in my bag. Then, my eyes are met with a bunch of people in black coming my way. One girl shouts, "OMG! GUYS, IT'S THE NEW GIRL! ZEKE AND URIAH, YOU ARE MY SAVIORS!" Well, I'm assuming that one is Christina.

"You're Christina, right?" I ask her.

"Yup. I am sooooooooo excited! We are going to be best friends!" She squeals. I get a good look at her. She's tall, with chin-length black hair, olive skin. She has nice features. She wears makeup, but very lightly. Just enough to make her eyes noticeable.

"So, Tris, this is Marlene," She points to a girl with blonde hair and cow-brown eyes. "-and Will," She blushes slightly when she says his name. Will has sandy hair and eyes the color of celery. "-Shauna," Shauna's a girl with mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. "-and Lynn." Lynn surprises me. She had a shaved head, and the same hazel eyes as Shauna. "Shauna and Lynn are sisters," Christina explains. I nod.

"You've met the Zeke and Uriah. And- wait, where's Four?" She turns to Zeke. "He should be coming." Zeke sounds uncertain. "Oh, here he is now. Four! Over here!" I grab my phone out to start playing Subway Surfers after Zeke introduces me. I can hear Zeke behind me saying, "So, new girl. Name's Tris. She's _really _hot." I roll my eyes.

I turn around, to be met with the most beautiful eyes ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: She's Beautiful

**A/N: HEY! **

Chapter 3: She's Beautiful

Tobias/Four POV

I get out of bed and groan. School. And to make it worse, Christina's been going on and on about a girl named Tris, who's starting today. She'll probably be some girl that will be all over me. Hanging on my every word, throwing herself at me. Like a bunch of girls at my school.

And my dad will give me the same speech, but adding something different. Last year it was "maintain QB position". I find it stupid that I have to work so hard to please him, but he'll never be pleased.

Marcus Eaton. My father. Bundles of joy. Beats me. Have to live up to his standards for him to keep me under this roof. You know, normal Dad/son relationship.

I throw on a black t-shirt that shows off my muscles quite well. **(A/N: I had to. Just had to.)** Black jeans. Black Nike high-tops. I run downstairs and hope Marcus is at work. But no, he had to be waiting at the table for me to eat breakfast.

"Son, I expect you to be good this year. Good grades. Same sports, maintain your QB position. Class president. And, this year, I want you to get a girlfriend. Ask one of those girls that are really beautiful. You know, those girls that are all over you. I don't care if you like them or not, they have to be pretty, really pretty. Okay?"

Whoah. What just happened? I wasn't expecting this. Forced love?

"Do good. I have to get to work." He pats my pack, hard, right where the belt came down last night. I try not to wince, but I cannot stifle the impulse.

It's funny how humans race is meant for negative thoughts. Therefore, if we keep thinking the bad, and make it a habit, we cannot ever change back to thinking positive thoughts.

Habit. Our whole world is based on habits. We have good ones, we have bad ones. Marcus has made it a habit to think no one and nothing is good for him. That's why my mother is dead.

My mother, Evelyn, was a kind woman. And she did not like Marcus and the way he was treating her. So she had an affair with another man. Big mistake. Marcus found out, and the next day her body was found at the bottom of the Chasm, a cliff near our house. Marcus smoothly lied through the whole thing, of course. No one would believe that a man of such high importance to the government would do such a thing to ruin his reputation. I, of course, had to say that they had a perfect relationship. Even at the age of nine, I knew that being a liar would make me like my father, and the guilt kept eating away at me, and so I told my best friend Zeke. He didn't tell anyone. I asked him about it once and he said, "Never have, never will, bro."

But I just sit straighter and say, "Okay." And he walks out the door. I finish breakfast, and the walk to the garage to get in my black Lamborghini. I know, a bit fancy, but my dad is the second highest-paid Senator in the country. The first is a guy named Andrew Prior.

xXx

I get to school, late for my friend group though. I overslept a bit. I see a blonde girl with my friends around a black Ferrari and think to myself, "Oh, at least she isn't wearing those short shorts the girls that chase after me wear. Zeke yells "Four! Over here!" As if I needed to be reminded. He jogs up to me. I ask, "Who is that?" We get closer. I see the girl pull out her phone, her hand hovering over an app, obviously waiting for Zeke.

"So, new girl. Name's Tris. She's _really_ hot." He winks at me. I am reminded of my father's words though. I walk up to her, about ready to introduce myself, and she turns around.

And all I can think is that her eyes give off power, and something else I can't name.

Her eyes are beautiful. _She_ is beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The First Day of School

**A/N: Hi! What's up!?**

Chapter Four: The (Official) First Day

Oh, man. I must be staring at her eyes for a long time. But what I notice is she is staring right back. Not in a menacing way, but sort of like the way I'm staring at her.

Christina coughs behind us, and the girl, Tris, blushes. I look down at my shoes, but after a bit I look back up, and I say, "Hi. I'm Four." Four was, is, and will always be my football jersey number. I decided that ever since I was little, because my jersey number was 4 when I started football, that I wanted to escape my past. Escape it at school, even if I couldn't escape it at home. I've never told anyone my real name.

"Tris," She replies. "Tris Prior."

She has waist-length golden hair, and her eyes are an icy blue, with hints of gray and silver. They hold all kinds of emotion. And no girl I have ever met has that. Her nose is thin and long, but I think it adds just enough balance to her features. She isn't pretty. Not hot. emHot/em is for shallow people. Tris, is not shallow. The only word for her is beautiful. Beautiful is a word only used for a deep, whole purpose, otherwise it isn't true.

She has on a shirt that says, "perfect boys only exist in books". She has on a black leather jacket, and converse. Casual, but it suits her nicely.

"So, guys," Zeke says, clearing his throat, "Let's go get our schedules."

Everyone says yes, but I just nod. I keep stealing glances at Tris, and our eyes meet once. She blushes and looks at the ground, but I just keep looking.

As we walk down towards the front desk, I see a flyer that says: "Annie the Musical: tryouts on Wednesday." I like to act, but I am kinda average at singing. I like plays. But I don't know what good characters are in there that I could try out for.

I notice the flyer catches Tris' eye, too. For a moment I could picture our hands intertwined, our lips connected.

_Woah, slow down a bit, Tobias. You just met this girl. You don't even know her!/em My conscience scolds. emYou get to know her, then decide if she is worth it._ Well, her eyes look worth it. I say to myself. _Shut up! _"You shut up!" Oh, God. Did I say that out loud? Tris looks at me like I'm weird. Then she starts bursting out laughing. "I was thinking the exact same thing to myself. I was gonna say it out loud, but I held back from it." She says in between gasps of air. Then I can't help it. I chuckle. I wonder what she's thinking that would make her say that. She is on the floor, so I help her up. I feel a shock. At first I think it's a electric shock, but my feelings get the best of me. It's something different. I wonder if she felt it.

We get our schedules. I look at mine and find:

_Tobias Eaton_

_Grade 11_

_Homeroom: Mr. Max Sewald_

Language Arts: Mr. Eric Foran **(A/N: The name means 'descendant of a little, cold man' had to do this. HAD TO!)**

_Biology: Ms. Jeanine Matthews_

_Math: Mr. Jack Kang_

_Digital Citizenship (Q1): Mr. Severus Snape_

_Art (Q2): Ms. Johanna Reyes_

_Music/Chorus (Q3/4): Ms. Evelyn Johnson _

_P.E. Health (Q3/4): Mr. Max Sewald_

1st Quarter:

1: Math

_Block 2: Language Arts_

_Block 3: Digital Citizenship_

_Block 4: Science/Biology_

_Block_ _5: Lunch_

_Block 6: Enrichment-_ _Chorus on Wed. and Fri., Private Saxophone Lessons on Mon., Full Band on Tues. and Thurs._

Block 7: Study Hall (w/ Homeroom teacher)

"I compare schedules with everyone. Tris, Christina, and Zeke have homeroom with me. I, Tris, and I have the most classes in common, Zeke being second, and Lynn being third.

"Guys! We should sooooo do the play this year!" Christina squeals. I am actually happy about that suggestion. Most of her suggestions are really naggng us to go

"Yeah," I say. "But it cannot turn out how it did last year." Everyone laughs, but Tris looks confused, so we explain to her how Zeke got the lead last year and got so nervous her said 'mew' every time he had a line. The audience were laughing their butts off, but the director, our music teacher, wasn't happy. I leave out the part where she is my dad's girlfriend. So, I get easy A's.

Tris starts to laugh when we show her the video of where Zeke had a romantic and poetic line he was supposed to say to declare his love to the girl (Shauna), but he ended up saying, "Mew, mew, mew. Mew mew, mew mew mew, mew. MEW!" And everyone started cracking up.

I say that I might audition to see what part I would get, but some other people want to audition for certain parts. Sometimes you have to want and earn certain things to get them, but sometimes you just have to wait for life to give them to you.

All in all, I think this year is going to be good.

No, great. Especially since there's the new girl. 

Tris.


	5. SO SORRY

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry to say this- I really am. I have to go. I'm not allowed into anymore. My parents won't let me. I'm so sorry. **

**Also my stories also aren't going anywhere. So sorry Fangirl762616! You have to put your story up for adoption again!**

**also I am going to put my stories up for adoption. And to save Fangirl762616 some work, all of you pls ask ME (Not her) to adopt. The deadline to adopt will be Friday, May 1. Pls help me out! I don't want to abandon my stories!**

**goodbye! Thank you so much!**

**Last A/N,**

** .Lover46**


	6. Goodbye

**Goodbye!**

**20kes02 has adopted in the now ADOPTED, but no one else has done so with my other stories. Hence, I will be getting rid of them.**

**I will miss and all you people, but I can't stay on. I'm so sorry. **

**Goodbye ? ﾟﾘﾓ**

** .Lover46**


End file.
